bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LegacyS/BF Global Bugs List
NOTE: This is experienced on an android device. Nevertheless, other android device platforms may NOT have the same issues. UPDATED VER 1.3.2.3 UPDATED DATE: 2 - 7 - 2015 Before I go on, refreshing your contents/reinstalling will NOT work. General Gameplay: *Unable to edit Player Info (You will require an external keyboard to do so) *Friend requests that you've sent aren't visible *Random unexpected errors when entering, finishing and exiting from anything *Delay when tapping rapidly on various units *Attack animations causes sudden lags Units: *Rowgen equipped with Guardian Cloak & Stealth Robe can be used to evade scripted attacks sometimes *Ristrall is considered a support fodder instead of attack fodder when fusing *Imp & Incubus is considered an attack fodder instead of support fodder upon fusing *Fusing and selling units sometimes won't work (Restart normally does the trick) *Fused Unit Info will not appear sometimes. (It will work normally after the next attempt to fuse) General Items (This includes spheres, materials, etc): *Dragon Ring have no effects ... *Huge lag when entering 'multi-sell' mode Quest: *All Totems captured in Bariura turned into Elemental Gods (It's RAINING EXP ~) Arena: *7 star units defeated is not available under 'Record' *'Unable to retrieve opponent information' may occur (Restarting will normally fix it) Raid: *Tapping on 'Records' causes 'An unexpected error has occured' *RC4 quest wins not shown in records *The contribution system isn't working (hence with their loot multipliers as well) *Raid items (eg. Atk/Def Crystal, etc) used do not increase your contribution points SINCE contribution system doesn't work D: *Unable to edit Room comment once again (You will require an external keyboard to do so) *Unable to retrieve raid user data (Exiting the room will fix it temporary) *Entering the wrong password or attempting to join a room that is full causes the rooms to appear empty and then cause the above error *Lag when moving to other area - Your lead unit MAY seems to appear halfway to the location and MAY move back to the same location or move to the next location OR just stay still. However your navigation buttons appear at the original position and will take time to change into your desired next location. Hence, it does increases the original number of battles if you insist of going along with the flow (Tapping the navigation buttons on that area's original position OR simply tap the 'Map' button will allow your game to syncs with the server and shift those buttons to your next desired position) *Can't move after clearing a location battle and requires you to wait a while *The names of the bosses' parts on the message center list are NOT there but replaced with more coding texts Imperial Capital Randall: *Unable to craft Buffer Jewel despite having all of the rare materials required *Frontier Hunter MVP Rankings list & Esteem Rewards list are not visible when that particular FH Season AND reward collection ended You may comment on more issues you received and I will verify and update the post. Remember though that this is ONLY for android ~ Category:Blog posts